Finding a Reason
by XxLovelyRed
Summary: She was living alone and had no body. That was until she got in a chat and someone had replied to her...
1. Chapter 1

**Finding a Reason**

_Name: Mikasa_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Interests: Nothing really…_

_Hobbies: Playing SnK? _

_Nickname: I don't have one._

_**Your Profile is Incomplete-…**_

_Welcome to Chat-Sina. Go say hello to someone!_

_Mikasa: Hello?_

_Someone is replying…_

_Rivaille: Hello._


	2. Chat-Sina

**Chat-Sina**

_After my home burning down (my parents burning with it) and my friends moving away…I didn't know what to do with my life. It's been a year since then, and I was now 16 years old. I moved to a government apartment; there's a girl named Sasha Braus that lives there with me. We don't see each other much since she goes to high school and I just take online classes. I'm always home: reading, playing video games, and getting in random chat sites. Chat sites…_

"Mikasa~! Don't you want to go to the mall with me and my friends?" Sasha, an energetic brunette asked.

"No…I have to take a test today," Mikasa shook her head rejecting Sasha's invitation. Sasha frowned and nodded.

"Good luck on the test then," Sasha grabbed her jacket, put it on and walked out of the apartment.

Mikasa nodded then walked towards the computer in the living room; she normally uses her own laptop but Sasha had asked to borrow it and had accidentally left it in her school. The girl sat down in front of the desk and turned on the computer; she leaned her elbow against the desk and her chin against her hand. 'I don't feel like doing the test right away,' Mikasa thought to herself as she logged in on her user account. The time was barely five 'o clock. She sighed and opened one of the browsers deciding to just get in on some random chat site. After she searched for a different one she hasn't gotten on there was one that caught her attention. It said: Chat-Sina! Legion. Come talk to someone random! _Trust us; you'll have more than a reason to stay online. _

Mikasa clicked on the link and it let her to a very plain looking page. Its logo had wings that said "Freedom". 'How tacky…' Mikasa thought and clicked on the bar that said 'Make Profile.' Her eyes scanned all the questions she knew she couldn't answer. 'I'll just answer the main ones…' she thought. Mikasa, female, age 16. She typed in her interests which wasn't many. 'I'm so boring…' she sighed.

"Let's see what kind of a person talks to me this time," she said out loud.

_Mikasa: Hello?_

_Someone is replying…_

Her eyes widen a bit surprised there was someone online willing to talk to someone like her.

_Rivaille: Hello._

Rivaille? Mikasa guessed he was French. She wondered if he was some blonde male with blue eyes; the typical French guy.

_Mikasa: Are you French?_

She decided to just ask him.

_Rivaille: No shit. _

She raised her eyebrow at his remark and scoffed.

_Mikasa: Well, sorry Ravioli. I was simply curious. _

Mikasa stared at the screen just waiting for his reply. She crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly.

_Rivaille: Rude little bitch._

Mikasa glared and started typing.

_Mikasa: I bet your some short guy that can't get a woman to like him because you're so fucking short. _

"Hmph," Mikasa looked to the side then peeked slightly to the chat box.

_Rivaille: I don't like women. All they do is bitch like you._

A slight flush appeared on her cheeks.

_Mikasa: Then that means you're into guys, right?_

_Rivaille: No. _

'He's weird…' Mikasa thought.

_Mikasa: Are we the only ones in this chat?_

_Rivaille: Can't you fucking tell?_

_Mikasa: Well, sorry…_

_Rivaille: Tch, you better not be fucking crying behind that screen._

_Mikasa: I'm not!_

_Another random person is typing…_

_Hanji: Yo!_

_Rivaille: Oh look another bitch appeared._

'Hanji? It seems like they know each other.' She thought.

Mikasa in the end spent her entire afternoon chatting with the two people. She thought they were funny, well Hanji mostly. She couldn't quite like Rivaille as much. She had checked his profile and it was as plain as hers. Except his said he liked the color red. He was 19 and had barely started college; that was all the information he gave.

Someone was opening the door and Sasha came inside smiling.

"Hiya Mikasa~!" she smiled. Mikasa turned around and nodded at her.

"How was the test?" the brunette asked.

_Hanji: Mi-Mi-chan? You there?_

_Rivaille: She probably figured she needed to get a life and not talk to us fuck tards._

_Hanji: Levi, you called yourself a fuck tard. _

_Rivaille: Shut it._

"I-I didn't do it…" Mikasa scratched her head.

"Isn't it the test that takes you to the next grade though?" Sasha placed a bag on the center table and sat down on one of the sofas. Mikasa nodded.

_Hanji: Mi-Mi-chan I'm stalking your profile~!_

_Rivaille: Seriously…_

_Hanji: Oh, she Japanese. Hehe. _

_Rivaille: No shit._

_Hanji: You're so mean! ;-; _

_Rivaille: Tch. Shitty glasses._

_Hanji: Aww, she doesn't have much on it._

"I brought you a scarf since I know you've been needing one~!" Sasha beamed. Mikasa got off her chair and walked over to the bag. Sasha jumped up and down eagerly as she watched Mikasa pull out a beautiful, red, soft scarf.

_Hanji: It's getting late… DX_

_Rivaille: Go sleep._

_Hanji: What about Mi-Mi?_

_Rivaille: Go. I'm pretty sure your ass stinks so go shower before that. _

_Hanji: Fiiiiiiine. Night Levi and Mi-Mi._

_Rivaille: Tch. Night._

_Hanji has disconnected. _

"Do you like it Mikasa?" Sasha asked.

"I love it," she wrapped it around her neck and buried her nose against the soft fabric. Completely forgetting about the chat Mikasa went to the kitchen to go get some juice for her and Sasha.

"I'mma hit the hay," Sasha took the juice after Mikasa handed it to her and yawned.

"Good night," Mikasa said to her with a slight nod. She sat back down on the chair sipping the juice. 'Shit, I forgot about them.' She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight.

_Mikasa: I'm sorry guys. I was talking to my roommate. _

_Someone is replying…_

_Rivaille: It's alright._

_Mikasa: I thought you'd be gone._

_Rivaille: No, I waited._

_Mikasa: Waited?_

_Rivaille: Tch. I waited to tell you good night._

Mikasa blinked. 'Why would he do that?'

_Mikasa: Oh._

_Rivaille: I wait, and you just tell me 'Oh.' ?_

_Mikasa: Sorry. _

_Rivaille: Get on here tomorrow at nine. Shitty glasses and I will be waiting. _

_Mikasa: Um, alright._

_Rivaille: Good. Good night._

_Mikasa: Night._

_Rivaille has disconnected._

Mikasa finished sipping her juice and disconnected right after Rivaille.

"He's weird," she said quietly and exited the site. She turned off the computer got up and walked towards her room. Mikasa sneezed then threw herself on to her bed, burying her face deep inside the red scarf.

'Red…' she thought and then passed out.


End file.
